Bound to Happen
by 22girlsin1
Summary: Alternate universe Walking Dead fan fiction. Shane Walsh vs. Philip Blake. Andrea is married to Philip Blake who is a truck driver. With him being gone all the time she is left alone with no one but their two kids. She is left feeling lonely until a new guy moves into the neighborhood.
1. Chapter 1

**Bound to Happen**

Summary:

Alternate universe Walking Dead fan fiction**. Shane Walsh vs. Philip Blake**.

_Andrea is married to Philip Blake who is a truck driver. With him being gone all the time she is left alone with no one but their two kids. She is left feeling lonely until a new guy moves into the neighborhood. Instantly they become friends, but Shane wants more. Will Andrea have an affair on her husband? How will Philip react?_

**1. Gone again**

"Please, don't go," I begged Philip.

"Andrea, you know I have make money to support the family," Philip said putting his clothes in his suitcase. _I hated that damn suitcase. It was nothing but a reminder he be gone again. _

"Honestly, I could get a job making twice what you earn. Then you could work part time somewhere that does not require this continuous travel," I pleaded.

"Andrea, we've talked about this before. I am a man, and have to support my family. I don't want you working all the time. Now come here and give me a kiss," He said pulling me closer. I _press my lips toward his. His lips were warm against mine. I could almost not be mad at him. Almost._

"I love you," Philip whispered looking at me with those soft brown eyes.

"Hurry back home," I said wrapping my arms around him.

"I will," He smiled. _Our teenage daughters came walking down the hall to give him hugs and kisses._

"Bring be back something cool from the road," Taylor said kissing his cheek.

"Don't I always?"

_Taylor at fifteen year old was my easy-going child. She never gets upset when Philip left for work. Our thirteen year old Allie was another story. _

"Are you going to make it back for homecoming? I am the queen, and I want you to escort me at the football game," She said looking pissed. _I understood the feeling._

"I am going to try Allie, but if I can not make it you could get your friend Cooper to take my place," He said sweetly.

"Just get back in time," She said kissing his cheek quickly then leaving the room.

"Come, on Allie. You know how much daddy loves you," He said as she walked away.

"She'll calm down, and I have her call you," I said giving one last kiss.

"Love you, baby. And I will call you tonight," He promised.

_I watched as he walked to the truck. Did he not know he broke my heart every time he left? _


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Womanizer**

_Lori had made it clear she was done with me. And now Rick hated me. How could I do that to my best friend? What was wrong with me? I was not sure what was worst. Losing Lori or Rick. But I did know I had to get out of there. So I transferred to another police department, and brought a new house far away from Lori. And far away from Rick. I had to escape my past, and stop being a womanizer. I was ready to grow up and settle down. I wanted my own family._

I pulled into my new driveway, and noticed one of my new neighbors. She was a cute blonde who lived right across from. Stepping out the car I saw her wave at me.

"Hi," I said looking into her blue eyes.

"Hey, I am Andrea Blake," She said sweetly.

"I am Shane Walsh. I am about to move in."

"So I guess that makes us neighbors," She said pulling her curly blonde out of her. _She was so fucking gorgeous. With those golden curls, perfect shape nose, big blue eyes, and perfect ass I could not stop staring. She had this sweet girl next door look. Reminded me of the beautiful actress Meg Ryan. But Andrea was prettier._

"I guess so. Would you like to join for me for some pizza and beer, neighbor?"

"I don't know. I am supposed to make dinner for the girls," Andrea said. Her phone started to vibrate and she looked down at it.

"Maybe another time?" I offered.

"Actually, they just texted me. They are going to have dinner at a friend's and stay all night," she said sounding disappointed.

"You should come in, and have that beer," I smiled.

"Well, I could tell you the best place to order pizza from that delivers to our neighborhood," She said.

"See, I **need** you to come over now. Or else it might take me all night to figure out this pizza situation," I teased.

"You know what, I think will. Another Friday night alone, and I might go crazy," She said walking closer to me. _I looked over at her hand, and saw a wedding ring. Where was husband? Why would he not want to spend time with his beautiful wife? If she was mine you'd have to drag me off her._

"Good. I don't have a lot of furniture moved in yet. So we'll have to eat our pizza on the floor. Is that all right?"

"That is fine with me. I can not tell you how many pizzas I have eaten directly out of the box," She said grinning. _Looking at her you would never guessed she had pizza a day in her life. Her body was perfect. _

"I can not tell you many I have eaten the same way," I said looking into her deep blue eyes.

"Guess that is something we have in common," She smiled up at me.

_I took my house keys out, and unlocked the door. I could tell I was going to love my new home, and also I would not be able to keep my promise I made to stay away from married women. This beautiful blonde was too tempting to resist. I could not stay away of I tried._


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Boundaries**

"You have to order pizza from Upper Crust," Andrea said smiling at me.

"That the best place in town?" I said moving closer to her on the floor. _I still needed to go out a buy a sofa, I thought._

"Yes but they are a little pricey," She said seriously.

"I think I can splurge. It's not everyday I get have dinner with a beautiful woman," I smiled.

"Married woman," Andrea said flashing her ring. I knew she was trying to set boundaries, and I would not cross them._ Unless she wanted me too. _

"What's the best kind of pizza to order?" I said changing the subject.

"They have one called Ashley's BBQ. It's to die for, but it's a little spicy," She warned.

"I like spicy," I whispered.

"Another thing we have in common," She said smiling at me again.

_I ordered the pizza, and twenty minutes later it arrived. Andrea and I could not stop talking to each other. I could not get over the way she made me feel. It was so easy to be with her. And could not get this silly smile off my face._

"You ready to eat this pizza out of the box?"

"It won't bother me," Andrea said moving closer_. Her shoulder touched my shoulder, and her skin against mine gave me a warm tingling feeling._

"This pizza is fucking amazing," I said after taking a bite.

"I told you this pizza is awesome. I normally don't get to eat it. My husband and my kids don't care for it," She said taking a bite.

"Your husband does not know what he is missing," I grinned at her_. Her face turned red because she picked up on the hidden sexual remark I was making. _

"He misses out on a lot of things actually," Andrea said.

"Why is that?"

"He is a truck driver. Has been as long as I've known him. Didn't bother when we first got together, but after we kids I really wanted him home more," She said forlornly.

"That sucks, but he has to make money," I said taking another drink of beer. _Why did I defend this guy? I already knew I wanted Andrea. The last thing I should do is stick up for someone I already knew I would not like._

"You're right. Still with my college education I could easily get a job making twice what he does."

"What's your degree?"

"I went to law school, and I am beyond ready to get back in the courtroom. My daughters are fifteen and thirteen so it's not like when they were little. They do not need me for everything anymore," Andrea said wiping her mouth off with a paper napkin. _I wanted nothing more then to be that napkin so I could be close to her lips._

"Still your husband does not want you to go back to work?"

"No. He can not stand the idea of women being the breadwinner. He has very closed-minded ideas about what a wife should and should not do," Andrea said glazing at me with those blue eyes. _She was trapped in this marriage, and I knew it._

"Your husband sounds like a dumb ass. I mean if you can make more money and he would not have to travel then it would make perfect sense for you to get a job," I said looking at her.

"That's what I have told him for years," Andrea said taking another sip of beer.

"I can not stand assholes who think women should be home pregnant, and barefooted all the time. Your husband should support your career not hinder it. Besides who would not want more time with you?"

"He is not an asshole, but you are right he should support me."

"I will support you. If you need a friend," I said softly.

"That's very kind of you," Andrea blushed.

"You like to stay longer? I know I don't have a sofa, but I have the cable already installed. We could watch some TV or a movie."

"What time is it?"

"Eight thirty-five why?"

"I hate to eat and run. But I have to be home at nine o'clock," She said rushing to the door.

"How come? Did you not say you were the only one at the house?"

"Yes, but my husband Philip always calls me at nine on the home phone. If I do not answer he'll panic."

"I hope too see you again," I said opening the door for her.

"Maybe, I'll come over and help you unpack in the morning."

"I'd like that," I said taking another look at her. _Why did she have to be so beautiful?_

"See you Shane," She said walking out the door.

"Night Andrea," I said.

_Watching Andrea walk home I could not help but think it was fate I moved next door to her. In my heart I felt already like she was meant for me. Not even Lori had made me feel this way. The only problem was her husband. _


	4. Chapter 4

**4. Phone Call**

_Our new neighbor Shane was nice enough, but I had to go home. Philip always calls me at the house phone at nine o clock . If he could not reach me on the home phone he would call my cell, and have to know exactly where I was. If my answer was not to his satisfaction I have to hear him lector me on how I should be home for an hour. Nothing was worth that, I thought. I could not stand Philip's lectures. As soon I got inside the house I heard the phone ringing. He was calling early, I thought._

"Hey,"I said picking up the phone.

"What have you been up to?"

"Watching TV," I lied. _I knew telling him about our new neighbor would cause nothing, but trouble. Philip was a very jealous guy. Always had been._

"Miss me?"

"Yes," I said softly. _I did miss him. Didn't he know it drove me crazy with him being gone so long? Did he care?_

"I'll be home soon," He promised.

"Make it back for Allie's homecoming," I insisted.

"I am going to try. Is she still upset?"

"Yes, you know our Allie."

"Will she talk to me?"

"She isn't here," I said softly.

"Where is she?"

"Sleepover at Elisabeth's house," I said knowing he would be displeased.

"You know how I feel about over night visits," Philip said harshly.

"I do, and I understand. However, I know Elisabeth's parents from church. Trust me, her parents won't even let them watch PG13 movies. Allie and Taylor are safe there," I reassured him.

"You will have them home tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Good. What are you about to do?"

"Go to sleep," I said yawning.

"Dream about me," Philip whispered. _I could be holding you, I thought._

"I will, but you better dream about me too," I teased.

"I do every night. I have since the first time we meet. You are my angel," Philip said.

"I am no I angel," I replied.

"You are. And I love you," He said.

"I love you, but I am going to head to bed," I said.

"Night, Andrea," Philip said.

"Good night," I said hanging up the phone.

_I was so lonely after getting off the phone with my husband. I laid in bed but could not go to sleep. I found myself looking out the living room window at Shane's house. I could see him sitting there watching TV alone. He was lonely like me. Maybe I would walk back over there, and hang out with him a bit longer. There was no reason we could not be friends right? Even if he was sexy as hell, I thought. I put my shoes back on and watched to his house. I knocked on the door softly._

"Andrea," He said opening the door. He was shirtless, and I could see his muscular chest. Shane actually looked Photoshopped because his body was so fucking perfect. No flaws only perfect tan skin. I noticed he had a tattoo that said "Lil Bird". I wondered what significance those two words had to him. Probably, a nickname I thought.

"Shane, I thought I could back over," I said finally. _Looking at him shirtless in those tight blue jeans had left speechless._

"Couldn't stay away,huh?" He said his dark brown eyes dancing at me.

"I am sorry. I should go home. It's so late," I said walking away. _I did not want him to get the wrong idea._

"No come in. I am just watching _True Detective_."

"I love that show. Woody Harrelson is so talented,"I said unable to leave.

"He is one of my favorite actors too. See that settles it. You have to come back inside," Shane said pulling me into the house by the arm.

"All right," I said smiling at him.

_I was so glad to have a friend. There were a lot of nice people in the neighborhood, but no one I had been able to relate to like I did with Shane. We were instantly becoming best friends, I thought. And I was grateful to have an actual adult around. _


	5. Chapter 5

**5. Questions and Answers**

_Andrea was back already. She knew there was something between us. There was no denying it, I thought._

"So why did you move here?"Andrea asked sitting on the floor with me again.

"Honestly, I fucked things up pretty bad at home," I admitted. _What was about those blue eyes that made me believe I could tell her anything?_

"How?"

"I slept with my best friend's wife."

"Oh."

"Well, Rick was in a coma. The doctors said he never wake up. So I was there for his wife and son. They felt like my family, and then he woke up. The shit the fan when he found out," I said feeling ashamed of past.

"I bet he wanted to kill you," Andrea said pushing her blonde curls out of her face_. I wanted nothing more than to bury my face in that hair._

"No. He was actually really cool about it. Until I kept trying to get her to leave him, and of course she refused. Then Rick punched me in the face. I deserved it. And Lori threaten to get a restraining order against me."

"So you left?"

"Yes. I had to know when to give up. The fucked up thing is now I don't think even really love Lori."

"Why do you think you pursued her then?"

"Honestly, because I wanted what Rick had. A wife and son. I wanted a family," I said looking into her blue eyes.

"You will have a family. But enjoy this time you have without one," She said looking away.

"Not everything you thought it would be?"

"Honestly, I love my daughters. But it's a never-ending job," She said softly.

"How old are they?"

"Fifteen and thirteen."

"What are their names?"

"Taylor Victoria and Alexandra Brooke. Alexandra goes by Allie. She has since birth. Her father started calling her that and it stuck," Andrea said.

"Allie is a cute nickname. Do they look like you?"

"They are a mixture of me and my husband. Taylor has my blue eyes and her father's brown hair. While Allie has his brown eyes, and my blondes curls," Andrea said showing me a picture of her two beautiful daughters.

"I know you are proud of them," I said giving her the picture back.

"I am. I just didn't think I have to raise them by myself. With Philip's work schedule being so crazy he is never home."

"I know that must fucking suck for you. If I had a chick like you I never have a job that required so much time away from home," I said moving closer.

"A chick?"

"Sorry I meant a woman. No disrespect," I smiled.

"It's fine. I know I won't be so lonely now," Andrea said glazing at me with those big blue eyes.

"Why is that?"

"Well, you moved in and now I have a friend," She said laying her head on my shoulder.

_She had said the word no guy wants to hear. Friend. She might as well taken a gun to_

_my chest and shot me. Didn't she know that what we had going on here was rare? Or was the only one feeling it? No, she felt it. She could not stay away. She just needed more time to get the courage up to leave her asshole husband. I could not expect her to give up everything for someone who she just meet. We both would need time._

"I am your friend, Andrea. And as a friend ,I say if you want to go back to work then do it. Tell your husband if he does not approve, he can go to hell. Life is to damn short not to being doing something you love so much."

"I do love the law," Andrea said her hand touching my chest.

"Then be a lawyer," I whisper putting my hands on her face. _I waiting nothing more than to kiss Andrea, but I stopped myself. I would wait for her to kiss me. I knew she would. I only have wait it out._

"Wish it was that simple."

"It is. You've already been to law school. The hard part is already out-of-the-way," I said.

"You don't know Philip, my husband. I am scared to see how he react if I went back to work against his wishes," Andrea said.

"Does he hurt you?"

"He spanks me, if I don't do what I am supposed to."

"Spanks you?"

"Yeah, I should not have even told you. It sounds a lot worst then it really is."

"A lot of couples spank each other for sexual pleasure," I said softly.

"I have no doubt it brings him gratification, but I get nothing out of it," Andrea said looking at the floor.

"So if you do something your husband does not like he gets a belt, and spanks you?"

Andrea silently nodded. I could see fear in her blue eyes. There was no bruises on or mark on her. But it sounded like her husband could snap at any moment.

"That's fucked up."

"It does not hurt that bad. It's more about humiliation. I have to apologize for whatever I have done wrong afterwards, but I don't know how hard he spank me if I went back to work," she whispered, shaking her head sadly.

"You let me know if that asshole touches you again. I'll give him a spanking he won't forget," I said pulling her into my arms.

_Rick did not deserve to lose Lori, but this asshole did deserve what was coming to him. If he could not take care of his wife I surely could for him._

"You can't. And like I said it's about degrading me than actually hurting me," Andrea whispered.

"He should not want to degrade you Andrea. A husband should support you and be your best friend. This ass sounds like he only wants someone he can control."

"He is only trying to protect me. You don't understand. How could you without hearing the whole story," Andrea said defensively.

_She was blinded by her love for this guy. There was no reason that would make spanking a grown woman all right. Especially since it was not wanted. But I had to keep my opinions to myself for now. I did not want Andrea not to speak to me again. _

"Why don't you tell me the whole story?"

"_I haven't talked about it in forever. Even saying their names is not easy," Andrea breathed. _

"Try," I encouraged her.

"Maybe another time. I really should get home. It is three in the morning," Andrea said.

"Yeah, you need to sleep. Can I see you later today?"

"I shouldn't but yes. I mean I will try," She whispered.

"I'll see you around then," I said watching her walk out the door.

_She waved at me her blonde hair falling in her angelic face. Why would anyone want to make this beautiful woman feel ashamed of herself? She had everything, and I was going to make her mine. Friendship was not enough for me. I might have lost Lori to Rick, but I would not lose this time. Andrea would be better off with me. I had no doubts about that._


	6. Chapter 6

**6. AMY**

_I woke up at ten o'clock and checked my cell phone. There were a few messages from Philip, and one from Taylor wanting to know if they could stay at Elisabeth's house longer. I knew Elisabeth's family well enough that it was not a problem with me. So I told them to go ahead. But I told them I would be picking them up for dinner. _

I went to fridge and poured me a glass of milk. I found myself looking out the living room window to see Shane outside in his front yard. What was with me and this guy? I walked outside to get a closer look. He saw coming outside and walked over to my front yard.

"Good morning, neighbor," Shane teased. _He looked so sexy wearing tight jeans, brown tee-shirt, and black baseball cap that said police. He did not tell he was a police officer? Did he?_

"You too," I smiled.

"Your daughters still gone?"

"Yeah. Normal teenage behavior. Too cool for mom," I said quietly.

"Well, that leaves us more time to finish that talk. You can explain why your husband thinks controlling is for your own good," He whispered.

"I can't talk about that out here," I said coldly.

"Come inside again," He said taking my hand. His hand felt so warm against mine, and I could not say no.

"Only for a minute," I said still holding his hands.

We were in his almost empty house again and took our normal spot one on the floor.

"The bed is more comfortable then the floor," Shane offered in his sexy southern accent.

_I knew he was joking, but the idea of being with another man besides my husband was overwhelming to say the least. Of course, Shane was very sexy so the offer was tempting. _

"I'll stick to the floor," I said softly.

"If you change your mind," He said brown eyes sparkling.

"I am married."

"Yes. So tell me the story," Shane said throwing me a can of soda. _How did he know I needed caffeine this early in the morning? _

"I'll try. Where to start? Philip was married before me. His wife, and daughter died in a car accident. So he thinks the only way to keep me safe is to keep me close. He goes overboard, but I honestly think he means well."

"Wow, I can understand that he wants to protect you. I find that admirable. But how does keeping you from having a life protect you? You have to tell him that this is your life, and he can't tell you how to live it."

"You can't argue with Philip. I accepted him for the way he was when we got married. I knew exactly what I was getting into. Everything. His need for control, the spanking, and his love for whiskey," I said trying to hide the hurt in my voice.

"Why would you accept someone like that?" Shane scowled at me.

"I loved him. He was so broken when we meet. I was too. We helped each other," I said in a low voice.

"Why were you broken?"

"My sister Amy died in a car accident too. I meet Philip at a support group. He was there talking about losing his wife Sarah and daughter Penny. We were able to bond through our sadness," I said.

"Shit. I am so sorry," Shane said moving closer to me on the floor. I looked into his dark brown eyes and felt the intensity of his stare. His hands was on my cheek, and he moved his face closer. Our lips were so close. I thought for a moment he was going to kiss me, but he didn't. He just stood there looking at me. I was speechless.

"Is it weird that I wish I could have been there?" Shane asked.

"When?"

"After your sister died. I wish I could have been the one to help you through it. I can't explain it, but I have these feelings for you already. The idea of you being sad like that makes me want to hold you," he whispered placing his arm on my shoulder.

"You can't have feelings for me. We just meet," I said feeling myself blush.

"I just know," Shane said.

"You can't just know. Relationships have to build over time, and just knowing when something is right isn't possible," I said softly.

"You can know. But please don't leave. I am not going to do anything to compromise our friendship," Shane promised. _He said the words, but deep down we both knew they weren't true. I should run home, but I couldn't. I wanted to be around Shane longer. I needed to be around him longer. I was tired of being lonely._

"Good. So can friends have breakfast?"

"Yeah. Do you like pancakes?" Shane said running his fingers through his dark wavy hair.

"Love them," I smiled.

"I'll make them, and you can sit there looking pretty," Shane smiled at me.

_I smiled back, and knew that my time with him would be limited. Once Philip got home, I have to give up my friendship with Shane. He wouldn't give me a choice. But I was not going to worry about that now. I was going to enjoy this morning with Shane. _

**7. Breakfast**

_I brought Andrea her plate with pancakes, and bacon. She looked up at me and smiled. Why did the prettiest girl in the neighborhood have to be married? I could not wait to get a good look at her husband. Then I could see who I was up against._

"Taste good?" I asked.

"Yes," She said sweetly. Andrea took a sip of the soda I had given earlier. _I loved the fact she was drinking soda with her breakfast. That is something Lori would never do, I thought._

"I want you to tell me more," I said looking into her big blue eyes.

"More about what? Philip? Amy? Me?"

"Anything you want. I just like hearing the sound of your voice," I whispered.

"You are the first person. Most people tell me I talk to much," Andrea said quietly.

"Most people are full of bullshit," I replied.

"Well, I would love to talk about Amy. I haven't even said her name in forever. Philip says we have to let them go to move on," Andrea said thoughtfully.

"You can let go, but you don't have to forget," I said moving closer to her. A _lot of my furniture would be arriving on Monday, and I no longer be able to seat this closer to her. That is if she kept coming back, I thought._

"Amy had blonde hair and blue eyes like me. She was twelve years younger than me, and I was never around like I should be. I always miss her birthday parties, and she invited me every year. But that was all going to change. I Invited Amy to be my roommate, and we going to have so much fun together living together," Andrea said tears coming to her eyes.

"Her car accident happen before she moved in?"

"She died on the way here. If she only stayed in Atlanta , and not been on her way to move in with me then she would still be alive. I blame myself completely," Andrea whispered.

"You can't hold yourself responsible for that," I said taking her into my arms. She rested her head on my shoulder, and I gently touched her golden curls.

_I had lost everything recently. I was completely alone. Lori told me she did not love me. The DNA test proved her baby was not mine, but Rick's. And losing Rick was actually the hardest part. I known him all my life. He was my best friend. I thought I would be alone forever. But now Andrea was her in my arms. I wasn't going to let her go. Her husband would have to kill me first, I thought._

"I do. Afterwards I was going to kill myself," She admitted.

"What stop you?"

"My husband Philip. I already been going to the support group for about six months, and I didn't show up for the meeting. Philip went to my house to check on me and found me with a gun to my head," Andrea said looking me in the eyes.

"And he stopped you?"

"Yeah. He said that he wanted to take me dinner before I did anything I regretted. We went out for Chinese food, and I told him about Amy. He told me about his wife and daughter. And that was it," Andrea said quietly.

"What do you mean that was it?"

"Our relationship started that night. After the restaurant I went back to his apartment, and we made love. A year later we got married."

"Wow. It's so obvious he took advantage of you," I said.

"No. It's not like that," Andrea said defensively.

"You are about to kill yourself, and this guy takes you to bed. It doesn't sound a little fucked up to you?" I said leaning forward and squeezing Andrea's hand.

"I never thought of that way," Andrea said touching my hand.

"Here is a question if you meet him any other time, would you gone out with him?"

"He is very handsome and charming," Andrea said quietly.

"Not answering the question," I said putting a piece of bacon in my mouth.

"No. I wouldn't have. I was a bit snobbish before what happened to Amy. I had Mercedes Benz, a condo, and more name brand shoes then you can imagine. If someone like Philip had saw me out at nightclub or the grocery store I would not have even talked to him," She admitted.

"See he was using the situation to his advantage," I told her.

"People might say the same about you," She whispered.

"No. I won't touch you until you ask. If all I get is friendship that is fine," I lied.

"Friendship is all I can give. I love my husband, and I would never hurt him," Andrea said her hand still in mine.

"We'll be friends then," I said kissing her cheek.

There was a long moment of silence before Andrea said , "You are going to find an amazing girl. And I'll probably hate her."

"Why?"

"Because she'll get to be with you," she said, her voice filled with longing.

"So can a friend take you out to dinner Friday?"

"If someone see us," Andrea started to say.

"Look, we can drive to the next town. No one will know you there," I promised.

"I'll think about it," Andrea smiled. She knew this friends thing was bullshit. _Yes, she was married but should we deny each other true love because she meet someone else first? That wouldn't be right. She was the only person who could make me smile, and I believed in her. We needed each other. We were bonded already. _

"I don't know if we should," She begin to say.

"I'll see you Friday. If not before then," I said confidently.

"Okay. I will, but I have to get home," She whispered again.

"Bye Andrea," I smiled.

_Her blue eyes burned into mine. How could I just let her go? She was what I had been looking for, and she deserved more than what her husband was giving. She deserved someone like me, I thought. _


	7. Chapter 7

**8. PAPER DOLL**

"God the neighbor is as hot as hell," Allie said staring at Shane.

"Watch you language," Taylor lectured Allie for me.

"He's twice your age," I warned her.

"I am just looking," She laughed.

_I could not blame her. I had been looking too. Shane was so beautiful it hurt. He was the type of guy I used to dream about. And he believed in soul mates. He thought I could be his soul mate. That was crazy we just meet. I needed to stay away. I was married with a family, but heart wanted him too. _

"I won't have my girls being silly about boys. Now get in the house," I told Allie.

Taylor was already in the house, and looked over at Shane waving at me.

"_I won't touch you unless you ask me too. I can respect boundaries," Shane promised._

_This was as much as my fault as Shane's. What was I thinking holding hands and hugging up to another man? I was a mother, and I was married. I knew better, but I had no felt this way since high school. Shane gave me warm feelings all over. I never felt that with Philip. Never. I always saw him as someone to protect me from the outside world. I had required that when Amy died. But now Philip wanted to protect me and I did not need it. I wanted to be honest with Philip, and myself. Try to figure things out. Also needed to stay away from Shane until I could sort this all out. But could I stay away? I wanted Shane so bad. I never wanted anything this much. Still I could not be with him. __**I would not do that to my husband.**_

I walked inside the house and made the girls a sandwich dinner. I did not feel like eating. I looked over at Shane's house again. His truck was gone, and I guessed he was going to work. Probably was having to get everything sorted out at the new police station. _I could not expect him to stay home all the time drinking beers with me, I thought_. I looked at my cell phone, and Philip had called me about five times. Feeling guilty I decided I should call him back. I dialed his number and waited. It ringed a few times before he answered. _That was unusual._

"Andrea, I was worried," Philip said.

"You know I am all right," I said flatly.

"What's wrong?"

"We need to talk when you get back. I know I am not the only woman who has their husband away all the time, but I know I can not deal with it anymore. It's not you. I am the one going crazy," I said.

"You are having another panic attack?"

"No. I am going crazy missing you. I want to make our marriage work, but you will not even meet me half way," I said softly.

"Please don't do this right now," Philip pleaded. _I had threaten to leave him before Shane was even in the picture. I don't know how many times we had gone through this. The result was always the same. Philip got what he wanted._

"Come home and we will talk," I said feeling in control. _I like how that felt. I forget what a fighter I could be. I had let myself get so weak after Amy's death. _

"You know I can't. Andrea, you aren't being fair," Philip said breathing heavy. Why in the hell was he breathing so heavy?

"Tell me where you are. I will come to you," I said. _Couldn't he see I was trying to work this out?_

"I am six hours away and you have the girls. I don't want you out late at night to only see me for a few hours," Philip said aggravated.

"I can drive late at night. I know how to be safe," I said. _Why was he treating me like a child? _

"I will feel better if you stayed home," Philip said.

"I am coming. So it will be a lot easier if you tell me where you are," I said determined.

"No, Andrea. Stay at home," He said.

_I heard another female voice in the hotel room. Was there someone else there? Or was it the TV? I had been beating myself up for flirting with the neighbor and here Philip could be fucking someone else?_

"Why? You don't want to see me? Or there someone else there?"

"Andrea, we can talk when I get home," He said calmly.

"Is there some other girl in there?" I yelled.

__"No," He said.

"Honestly?"

"Look, Andrea I am going to come home right now," He said.

"No, don't. I can tell when you are lying," I said hanging up the phone.

I _got my car keys and drove to the closest local hotel. Sure enough I saw Philip's truck there. He had lied the whole time about even being at work. I knocked on the hotel door his truck was parked by, and Philip answered it looking ashamed. I saw a girl with dark hair laying on the bed. She was naked._

"Andrea, I can explain," Philip whispered looking at me with those light brown eyes. _How many times I had I fallen for those golden eyes? What was left to say? I knew our relationship was not the way it used to be, but how could he let things go this far? Shane and I stopped. I stopped Shane because I wanted Philip and I to work for the girls. Guess I was the only who cared about our family._

"What is left to say?" I said walking off.

"Andrea," Philip said grabbing my arms. I forcefully pushed him off me.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Not long," he said looking at the ground.

"I can't even look at you right now. I begged you not to go and I find you in bed with someone else. How could you lie to me? How can you lie to the girls?"

"It's been so long since we have sex, and I am only human," Philip said.

"I don't care if it has been fucking five years you should have said no," I said running away from him.

"What are you going to do now, Andrea? You need me," Philip said chasing me. Didn't he get that idea I wanted to be as far away from him as possible?

"I don't need anyone. I can do this alone. I pretty much have been anyways," I said coldly.

"No one can make it alone. Don't forget I saved your life," Philip said scornfully.

"I'll be grateful for that forever, but I can't stay with you for that reason anymore. I know am not innocent in this situation. Believe me, I have done bad things too. Still I did not fuck someone else. You did. And I can't forgive that," I said walking to my car. Philip was still following behind me.

"Think about our family. You can't do this," Philip said taking my hand when he finally caught up.

"Did you think about your family when you were fucking your whore?"_ I said trying not to look into Philip's eyes. If I looked in his eyes I would stay. His eyes had a way of looking sincere even when I knew he was full of bullshit. I knew should have left him along time ago, but my heart would not let me. Why did I listen to my heart? I would not make that mistake again. Losing Philip made me realize I was right. There were no such things as soul mates. Easy for someone like Shane to believe that. _

"Where you going to go?" Philip asked pulling me away from the car.

"I am going to get the girls, and I am going home," I said.

"Our house is your home," Philip said his arms wrapped around me.

"Not for me. You can have the house. I am going to my parents house in Florida," I said still avoiding those brown eyes.

"You can not take the girls out state," he shouted.

"Stop telling me what to do! I am leaving you and there isn't shit you can do about it now," I shouted right back. I pushed him off of me again and got in the car. I was surprised how strong I could be.

"Damn it, Andrea. If you would just calm down," Philip said holding on to the car door.

"Move or I am going to fucking run you over, and I'll be in jail. Because you will be fucking dead. I will kill you with this car," I said holding nothing back.

_Philip looked at me shocked. I guess he thought I just come running back into his arms after I found him in bed with his whore. How stupid did he think I was? If he found me in bed with Shane I would have had hell to pay. He might have even beaten the shit out of me. His belt would have been out for sure. All I was going to do was leave him. And could not stop me. I got started the car and I saw Philip following close behind me. Leaving would not be easy, but nothing was with Philip._

**9. Jail **

_I was getting my shit together when Shane walked over in his police uniform. He was very sexy, but I did not have time for this right now. I had to get everything I needed before Philip got home. If I didn't I would not be leaving. Philip would make me stay. _

"What is going on?" Shane asked.

"Turns out Philip was cheating on me. I should have known. No one works that much," I said throwing a box of clothes in the car.

"I am so sorry Andrea. I told you he sounded like an ass," Shane said putting his arms around me.

"You aren't the first person, but I have been blinded for awhile. I guess part of me liked being sheltered and weak," I said tears coming down my face.

"What are you going to do now?"

"Leaving here. I can't stand to see his face again," I said unable to hide the hurt in myself.

"Where are you going?"

"Florida. My parents are there. It is going to be the safest place for us," I said pulling on my blonde hair.

"You are scared of him? I am a cop and I can protect you. There is no reason for you to move so far away," Shane pleaded.

"I don't know if I am scared so much as I want distance from him. If we are alone he'll convince me to stay. I guess part of me wants this relationship to work," I said looking at the ground.

"You have kids with him. Of course you wanted it to work," Shane whispered_. I knew I needed to tell him I had to go. The girls were waiting inside and they were already anxious. But I could not move out of Shane's arms. I stayed too long because there Philip was standing over us._

"Who the fuck are you?" Philip asked Shane.

"I am Shane Walsh with the police department," Shane said calmly holding up his gun_._

"You called the fucking police on me Andrea? Are that scared of me?" Philip said staring at me with his light brown eyes.

"Yes," I lied. _I did not want Philip to know that had been hanging out with Shane for the last two days. That we almost had something. Almost._

"Tell him to leave Andrea, and we will go inside the house. We can work everything out. I made a mistake, but I would never hurt you," Philip said grabbing my arm.

"I am not going in the house with you," I said moving away from Philip.

"Come on," Philip said pulling me in toward the front door. He planned on taking me inside whether I wanted to or not. He didn't care there was a cop in the yard.

_Shane looked over at me as I was pulling away, and I knew he was going to break this up. Philip would not be able to force me into anything tonight. Shane was my hero._

"Let her go. She told you that she did not want to go with you," Shane said walking over to us.

"Stay the fuck out of this pig. This is between Andrea and I," Philip said pushing Shane onto the ground.

"You want to spend the night in jail? Touch me again boy," Shane yelled back at Philip.

Neither one of them were backing down.

"You think I am scared of going to jail? What the hell are doing here anyways? Why were you touching my wife? I saw that you had your arms around her," Philip said attempting punch Shane this time. _Shane moved and Philip fell onto the ground. I wanted this to stop before someone got hurt. _

"Philip, you need to go in the house. You have been drinking again and if you end up in jail you could lose everything," I said hoping to reason with him.

"I already have. I lost you, my family, and I have nothing to lose now. Beating the shit out of this asshole might actually make me feel better," Philip said picking himself of the ground. He was ready to fight Shane even though there was no reason too.

"Fuck you, asshole. You better stop running your damn mouth. Because I could kick your ass in about five minutes if I wanted too. If I was you I take your wife's advice and get inside the house," Shane shouted at Philip.

"What the fuck is your problem? Andrea who is he?"

"Our neighbor, and my friend," I told Philip walking over to Shane.

"You been fucking my wife?" Philip asked Shane.

"No, Andrea is not that type of person. She has values, but she deserves better than your drunk ass," Shane muttered, his voice was deep and hard.

"You don't know shit about me or my wife. So stay the fuck away from her. She is still legally my wife," Philip yelled punching Shane right in the face.

"You fucked up motherfucker. If I wasn't at work I beat the shit out of you, but since I am on the clock I'll take you the police station. Mr. Blake you are under arrest," Shane said taking out his handcuffs. Philip willingly allowed him to hand cupped him, and another guy walked over.

"This is my partner Keith. Take Mr. Blake down to the station, and let him cool down. Also write him a ticket for public intoxication, and don't forget to read him his rights," Shane said looking at me. I watched as my husband was taken off in a cop car.

"Shit," I said as I watch Philip leave.

"You don't have to leave tonight," Shane told me.

"No, thanks to you. If you had not stopped him I would be inside getting a spanking for him cheating on me," I said looking up at Shane.

"I don't see how you let him spank you like that. However, that is your business if you chose to stay with him. I have learn from my past you can not make someone want to be with you. What I am saying is I only want someone who wants me," Shane replied.

"I do want you," I said almost surprised to hear the words out loud. _Maybe you could know when someone was right for you? Maybe I did have a soul mate? Could Shane be my soul mate?_

_Shane reached out, glided his fingertips along my cheek and pushed my blonde hair out of my face. The touch of his caused my skin to tremble. _

"Are you sure? I don't want to get hurt again," Shane whispered in my ear.

"I have never been more sure of anything," I said pressing his lips against mine. Shane's fingers were running through my blonde hair and I could feel him pressing his tongue against my lips. _His kiss was awakening new feelings inside me, and there was no doubt now he had had my heart._


	8. Chapter 8

10. Dysfunctional

I knew my relationship with Philip wasn't the way it should be. Why did I let him ever hit me with the belt in the first place? Why didn't I listen to my parents, or my close friends who warned me? Why did I quit a job I loved? Because the relationship was exciting, and he was so beautiful. I had wanted him, and I had done my best to make this relationship work. He was the one who had cheated on me, but I knew the relationship should had been over a long time.

Shane used the sentence fucked up to describe what Philip and I went through in our relationship. Dysfunctional was how I would explain it. I was not completely innocent either. I would yell at Philip, slam doors, and throw things during arguments. We just could not do this anymore, and I hated it. I did not want to hurt my daughters, but would staying really be what was best for them?

And after seeing that woman in Philip's bed I knew I would never look at him the same. Besides I wanted Shane from the minute I saw him. I had felt something. I did know, but I did not want to admit it. I was holding on to hope that Philip would change, and we could save our family. I_ looked over, and saw Shane sleeping on the sofa. He stayed last night knowing how upset I was._

"You really moving?" Shane asked waking up.

"It feels like the right thing to do, but I am not sure I'll be able too," I said looking in his dark brown eyes.

"Why?"

"Philip can get a court order saying I can not move out of state with the girls, and I am sure he will. Once he is out of jail," I said sighing.

"That sucks, but I don't want you to move. We just meet," Shane said squeezing my hand.

"I know. I don't want to leave you either."

"That kiss last night took my breath away. I have had a lot of kisses before, but that was amazing," He whispered.

"A lot of kisses, huh?"

"Well, not that many. But the kiss sealed the deal for me," Shane said touching my face.

"Me too. You are right. I think you can know when someone is right for you. I was kidding myself by denying my feelings for you," I said.

"You wanted to do the right thing for your family. I understand," Shane said.

"I do love Philip, but it's not the way I feel when I am with you. That first time I saw you getting of the car and I looked into your eyes I felt something. Something I hadn't felt before and the kiss only made everything more clear," I blushed.

"Me too. I feel like I have finally found something real. Like part of me was missing until I found you. I only wish you weren't married. I am feeling guilty about breaking up your family," Shane said.

"It's not your fault. Philip destroyed us the minute he started sleeping with someone else. I think deep down we knew that it would never work. Philip wants to me to be something I can never be. He needs someone to protect, but I am fighter."

"I can tell. And that's what one of the reasons I am crazy about you. I think leaving is the right thing to do. Philip is holding you back, and you want to break free," Shane whispered.

"I am breaking free, and I want to have a life with you," I promised Shane.

"We will if that's what you really want. You know how I feel," He said pressing his lips against mine. I closed my eyes and felt the softness of his lips on mine. Would I ever get enough of Shane's kisses?

"I feel the same way," I said looking into his dark brown eyes.

"I am going to help you pack up, and we'll find you a place to live," Shane promised.

"Okay, but I am going to my parents house for awhile. I am going to have to clear my head some. I hope you can understand," I said softly.

"Yeah, but I can I go with you?"

"I am not sure," I replied.

"You aren't trying to get rid of me already?"

"No, I want to be with you as much as possible. You saw how I could not stay away. I just can't be here when Philip is," I said looking at the floor.

"I get that, but Florida is the first place Philip is going to look. If you think he will come after you," Shane said.

"You'll right. I don't know what to do. I guess I am going to have to face him at some point, and I am going to tell I have moved on with you. Maybe he'll be happy about it," I said.

"The way he was coming after me the other night I doubt he will be happy. He seems to think he has ownership over you. That fucking scares me," Shane said taking my hand.

_Shane waited for me at the house and I took the girls to one of their friend's while I packed the rest of my stuff up. I had no plans on coming back here to live with Philip again. That part of my life was done. And there was nothing Philip could do to change it._

**Questions for the readers: So when Philip and Shane have another fight who do think would win? Who do you think is the better fighter?**

**Will Philip be okay with Andrea moving out? Will Andrea think about giving him another chance? Should she? Let me know what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**11. Surprises **

_My daughters knew what was going on. They blamed me and Shane. But in their hearts I had to believe deep down I was trying my best to do what was right. The idea of moving to Florida was not appealing to either one, and I was convinced into letting them stay. At least until the school year was over. With their father being in jail, and still upset at me they decided to send the weekend with their friend Elisabeth again. I went over to Shane's house._

"You have any luck finding a place?"

"No, but I have a job interview on Monday," I said softly.

"Wow, I am proud of you."

"I knew you would be," I said pulling Shane in for a kiss. _The softness of his tongue against mine lips took my breathe away. I felt myself grabbing him below his belt bucket. I knew what I wanted, and wasn't afraid to take it._

"Alright then," Shane said puckering his lips. I took of my wedding rings and placed them on the coffee table. _Then Shane took me into his lap, and started kissing my lips. I could feel him pulling my blonde hair tightly. I unzipped my pants and threw them on the floor._

"Nice panties," Shane said looking at my black lace thong. _He removes the thong with one hand, and sees the back side of my bottom. I know his sees the small scar Philip left from one of his many spanking sessions. His places his lips on it and kisses it. I stand there speechless. _

"He won't hurt you again," Shane whispered.

_I say nothing, but start unzipping his cargo pants. I need him inside me so bad. I have wanted it from the minute I laid eyes on him. I can feel his erection as he lays on top of me and I know he wants me too._

"We should go to the bed," I said softly.

"You don't have to ask me twice," Shane smiled taking my hand.

_He leads me to his bedroom that was pretty much empty besides the bed. I take off my shirt and lay on the mattress. Shane takes of his shirt and underwear too. He is now naked on the bed with me. He lays on top me and places his dick inside me. He is kissing my neck as he thrusts himself inside me slowly. I find myself breathing heavy as I move up and down with him. My body is trembling. Unlike other first times this does not very strange at all. Shane knows exactly where to kiss and touch me. He knows exactly what I need because our souls are connected. I wrap my legs around him as he moves inside me faster. He starts to moan and I know he is getting close. And then I hear a knock coming from the front door._

"Don't worry about it. Probably some asshole selling something," Shane said moving closer inside me.

_I nodded and place my hand on top of his back. I feel him filling me up with his sperm. I am covered, and he is lying on top of me. For a moment I feel like I am in heaven. But _then we here someone moving around the house. Someone has broken in, I thought. Who could it be? Philip must be out of jail looking for me, I thought.

Shane hears it too, and get his gun of the nightstand. He kisses the top of my head as I start to get my clothes together.

"Everything will be ok. You don't have to be scared," Shane promised.

_But I was scared. I knew how jealous Philip could be, and how violent he was when angry. I didn't want Shane to get hurt, I thought. _

**12. Hypocrite**

_So Andrea gave me shit about cheating on her, and she was doing the same thing. Damn hypocrite, I thought. How long had she been seeing this other guy? And she wondered why our relationship had problems? Fucking ass home put me in jail, and not he was inside fucking my wife. Damn, Andrea didn't even get a hotel. She had her car parked in that dumb ass drive way. I knocked on the door, and when they didn't answer I broke in. Cheap fucking locks on his door, I thought._

"What the hell are you doing here? You are fucking trespassing," Shane said yelling at me.

"I am here for my wife," I said calmly. I look and see Andrea walking in the room. _She is wearing his shirt and underwear. It's obvious they have been fucking. _

"Go home Philip before you end up in jail again," Andrea says looking at me with those blue eyes.

"I am not going home without you. I fucked up and you fucked up too. We're still a family," I whispered softly.

"Things haven't been right with us for awhile. Why else would you cheat on me? Let's end this peacefully. That's the least we can do for Taylor and Allie," Andrea says.

"So you are going to be with this fucking asshole now? Look at him Andrea with his fucking broken nose and huge ears," I smirked.

" There is nothing with the way he looks. And who I am with is none of your business anymore," Andrea said rolling her eyes at me.

"Like hell it isn't. I am still your husband. And if you think I am going sign any divorce papers then you are fucking crazy," I said walking closer to her.

"Why don't we go talk outside? And you calm down," Andrea says.

"Don't go anywhere with this asshole, Andrea. He broke inside my house and you don't know what else he is capable of," Shane warned her.

"Stay out of this. I think we should go to our home and talk."

"Outside," Andrea says.

"Fine," I said grabbing her hand. Her new boyfriend is staring at us. I give him a look letting her know that _she is mine. She looks at me when we got outside. Her blue eyes say it all. She is done with this relationship. But I could change her mind. I knew the right the things to say. And I knew deep down she still loved me like I still loved her._


	10. Chapter 10

**13. Break up**

_I had to tell Philip. Explain things in way he understand. But how could make him understand when I barely did myself? I known Shane for only four day and I was in love. Logically it did not make sense, but heart knew it was true. Besides Philip had someone else anyways. Could we not be civil._

"Andrea, I need to tell you I am sorry. I have been a real asshole. Cheating on you, and keeping you home all the time. That was for my selfish reasons. If you come back home it will be different. I'll look for a new job where I can be with you and the girls more. Please say your give us another chance," Philip pleads with me.

"It's too late. And I can't," I answer sadly.

"Why? Because you had sex with some stranger? Look whatever you feel for him isn't real. I promise you," Philip replies.

"My feelings for Shane are very real. I can't explain it, but with him I know," I said walking away.

"Know what?"

"That whatever was missing in our relationship, isn't with Shane. You know something was missing with us. But Shane makes me feel alive and I can't get enough of him. He is all I think about. I know he is my soul mate, and that is the kind of the love I deserve. You deserve it too. Someone else will love you in away I can't. _We are never going to work Philip. _Deep down you know it's true," I whispered. Philip looks deep into my eyes, and for a moment I think he gets it. I have made him understand, but then he speaks.

"This asshole isn't your soul mate. That shit isn't real. You have watched Pretty Woman too many times, Andrea. But if anyone is your soul mate, I am. Who came to your condo and stop you from killing yourself? Tell me that wasn't fate? A sign we should be together? And who held your hand while you talked about your sister for hours? Who gave you those two beautiful girls? Does our life with have together mean nothing to you? Do you not understand what our marriage vows meant?"

"I'll always treasure the time we've had, but I am not in love with you anymore. I stopped along time ago. And I can't do this anymore," I said staring into his light brown eyes.

"We can fall back in love. I'll be different. I can change. And this feeling you have with him will be over in a few months and you will regret losing our family. Now come on baby. Let's go home," Philip says holding his hand out to mine.

"I am not going with you. You cheated on me. And I didn't even sleep with Shane until I saw you with _her_. I can not be with someone I don't trust," I yelled. _He wasn't going to give up, I thought. He was determined to get me to stay with him._

"Enough is enough. Get your ass over here," Philip yells.

"No."

"Andrea, you are going home with me. I tried to reason with you, but I am tried of these damn games," Philip says with an evil look in his eyes. _And I know now he has finally snapped. I warned one day he was going to get angry enough at me and lose control. He is pulling me with full force and I can not break free. I am laying on the ground in Shane's yard and he is on top of me covering my mouth with his hands. I cannot breathe. He is going to kill me right here in front of everyone, I think. I start to fight back with everything I have. Kicking him hard._

"Say you love me Andrea," Philip says now holding a gun to my head.

"I love you," I said softly.

"Good girl. Now we are going to go back home. If you do what I say your new boyfriend won't get hurt," Philip whispers in my ears.

_I want nothing more to tell him to go hell, but I am scared shitless so I just nod in agreement. I hear a noise coming from behind me, and see Shane. He got here just in time. His eyes meet mine, and know he is going to save me. Shane was hero again. My sexy hero._

"Get your fucking hands off her," Shane shouts pointing his gun at Philip.

"You shoot me and I shoot her," Philip smirks.

"Let her go or you will have hell to pay," Shane promises. _He moves closer, and I close my eyes praying I make it out alive. I have so much to live for. I want to drink more beers with Shane, take my daughters to movies, and so many other things. Shane and I have a whole future to look forward too. Philip can't take that away from us now. He can't kill me. It's not my time, I think. _


	11. Chapter 11

**14. Anything for her**

_I hate seeing Andrea in his arms. This is her husband, and I have came between them. I feel a little guilty, but he would have snapped at some point. With or without me. At least I can be here for Andrea, and save her. I had already called in for police back up. I just needed to distract Philip until they got here._

"Why would you shot a woman you claim to love?" I questioned him.

"Because if I can not have her I don't want anyone else too. I saved her life for me not you," Philip scared.

"Look let Andrea go. This is between us. Not here," I said looking into his eyes.

"You're right. Andrea go home and wait while I deal with this idiot," Philip says letting Andrea go.

She looks at me with those blue eyes. I know she is scared, and unsure of what to do.

"Do what he says," I tell Andrea. _She nods and walks over to their old house. She knows I am going to protect her._

"I am glad you did the right thing by letting her go. Andrea is my wife, and you need to stop destroying other people's families," Philip says walking over to me.

"You don't know what the hell you are talking about," I reply point my gun at him.

"I know what happened in your hometown. How you fucked your best friend's wife while he was in a coma. Your are fucking asshole. And now you come here trying to take my Andrea. Get your own family and stay the fuck away from mine ," Philip says punching me the stomach. _His gun is placed in his pocket. I put my in the holder and punch in the nose. I see blood coming from his face. I needed to hold it together. Because I really want to hurt him. How did he even know about Rick?_

" What the fuck do you know? You cheat on your fucking wife and that is not my fault. Maybe if you treated her better she would not have wanted me in the first place. But I will treat Andrea better than you ever could. I love her," I screamed punching him again.

"You can't love her. You don't know her. She is my wife. And if you come near her again I will fucking kill you. My family means everything to me," He answers.

"Andrea has made it clear she wants to move on. Do the right thing and let her go," I replied trying to calm down. I have already beaten him up more than I should have. I need to try to arrest him, but I want to kick his ass.

"I should let you have my wife and daughters? Never. You better kill me. Because I will never let them go. They are fucking mine," Philip says pulling out his gun.

"You cannot own people. Andrea has the right to be with who she chooses. And she wants me. Now I am going to have to put you under arrest," I said coming at him with my hand cups.

"For what?"

"Threatening to kill your wife and pulling a gun out her," I said moving closer.

"Fuck you," He says pulling his gun out on me. I have mine out and we both are staring each other down. I am ready to kill him if I have too. That's part of my job, but definitely not something I want to do.

"Put the gun down and come with me," I warn him.

" You don't love Andrea enough to kill me? Are you a fucking pussy? Because I will gladly kill you for her. I'll protect her, and fight for her," Philip yells shooting me in the leg.

I know he is ready to shoot me again. I aim my gun and shoot his arm. We both are laying on the ground when my partner arrives. I have my gun in hand ready to continue fighting.

"I will fight for Andrea. I love her," I said out loud to myself.

Andrea runs over looking at both of us. "I am so sorry Shane," She said as I am taken away in the ambulance.

**15. Future**

"I love you," Andrea said looking over at me in the hospital bed.

"You better. I took a bullet for you," I smiled.

"The doctor says you are going to be fine," She said sweetly.

"I know, but I think you are going to have to dress up as a nurse to take care of me," I teased.

"I can do that," She says kissing my lips.

"Are you upset that Philip is going back to jail?"

"Yes and no. I feel bad for my daughters, but he went off the deep end. He will be a danger to everyone when he is out," She says honestly.

"He still refusing to sign the divorce papers?"

"Yes. He says he never will. Which is going to make it even longer before I can legally be free of him," She says looking at the floor.

"We will still be together. I love you more than anything, and don't mind waiting for you," I smile.

"I am glad you feel that way. Because I was afraid you weren't going to say it back," she whispers.

"Andrea, I told you are my soul mate. Of course I love you. And once you get your divorce I want to marry you. I want to meet your daughters, and have a baby of our own. Maybe even get a dog. What do you think about that?"

"I think that sounds amazing," She says taking my head.

_Looking into to her eyes I know I am not alone anymore. Andrea was made for me and we were going to be very happy together. I might have saved her from Philip, but she saved me from myself. _

_The End _

_**Author notes: I hope you enjoy the story! This story was inspired from one of my favorite Garth Brooks' songs! And I know it is a little fluffy. But what can I say I ship Shane/Andrea so much! **_


End file.
